


They keep killing Jack

by Theta_Xi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta_Xi/pseuds/Theta_Xi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peaks and chasms of having an immortal team leader: Everyone wanting to get a kill for the sake of curiosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They keep killing Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's just as silly as the sumary sounds like.  
> It's a little piece of morbid humour for those who like such stuff.  
> Have fun!

**They keep killing Jack**

  
  
  
Calmly standing on the roof of the Millennium Centre, Captain Jack Harkness attentively watched the dark night skies above Cardiff.  
Musing about all the people living beneath his gaze, without even remotely knowing about the Dangers he and his team were facing every day...  
  
_“...Outside the government, beyond the police,_  
_tracking down alien life on earth,_  
_and arming the hu...”_  
Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grabbing his back, then abruptly pushing him, digging him off the roof.  
He was losing grip, was slipping down the gentle ankle of the roof...  
Then... He fell.  
For a second he caught a glimpse at the one who was pushing him off the edge.  
  
“Jooohn, you baaast.....” He started to shout out before he hit the ground.  
John Hart shrugged. “Well, just wasn't able to resist, my dear...”

  
  
=======================(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)=======================

  
  
Raising his eyebrows Jack stared at Owen.  
“You really should clear your preferences, or rather find some things _more_ worthy to penetrate other peoples bodies with...”  
Owen sighed.  
“It's not 'bout fucking, it's medical curiosity. You can say it's 'research for the greater good'...”  
With a smirk on his face Jack laid down. “Well then, who am I to disagree with the greater good, eh?”  
Owen reached out for the already prepared jab and slowly began to penetrate Jack's arm with the needle.  
  
It only took some seconds until Jack burst into a loud groaning.  
“What the hell are you injecting me?“ He asked; his entire body already beginning to shake..  
“Oh well... Air...”  
“Why the hell are you... Pumping air... Into my... Veins?!” He asked, releasing noises of intensifying pain.  
“You're my first immortal specimen - Just wasn't able to resist...”

  
  
=======================(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)=======================

  
  
Wearing his red UNIT cap Ianto bit his lower lip and grinned nastily.  
His hands gently moved over Jack's body, wiping down his blue shirt, then his white tee...  
Jack silently enjoyed Ianto's warmth and softly pulled him closer to his own body, while removing his tea-boy's tie and his belt.  
With a bright grin Ianto suddenly raised his stun-gun and pushed it at Jack's chest.  
  
With it's characteristic noise he activated it and Jack's body began to contract.  
“WHAT THE?!” Jack exclaimed, while Ianto repeated what he just did several times, watching Jack falling out of his chair and right to the floor.  
“Well... You're my first immortal fuck - Thought we might develop a more exiting love life here...  
Just wasn't able to resist...”

 

  
=======================(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)=======================

  
  
Running after the weekly Weevil Jack crossed the street, crossed another, and nearly lost his centre of attention, because this guy here indeed was _pretty darn fast_.  
He wondered if Weevils ever got exhausted at all...  
He also wondered where all of the others where, but there was no time to make a group call right now.  
He took his pistol and aimed it at the far-to-fast-for-him Weevil who's silhouette was slowly beginning to fade in the bad sight of this dark rainy night.  
Aiming at it nevertheless, Jack was already starting to press his finger against the trigger, when he heard a loud, squeaking noise. Suddenly something dragged him off his feed, flinging him several feet through the air until he hit the ground again.  
  
Braking in the curve Rhys' car stopped, and he and Gwen quickly jumped out.  
“Rhys! What have you done?!” Gwen shouted out, knocking at her boyfriends' chest, and then running over to Jack.  
With an inhibited laugh he looked at her.  
“The first immortal _far-too-good-looking_ boss of my girlfriend...  
Just wasn't able to resist...”

 

  
=======================(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)=======================

  
  
Thoughtfully watching her screens Toshiko listened to Jack's status report.  
“Well, yes, this should work.” She began while opening the outline data of the enemies' operation base.  
  
_“All right Tosh, It might be helpful to know whether to follow this corridor, or to take the offset over here...”_ His voice mumbled through the tiny microphone in her ear.  
  
With a short glimpse at the plans she nodded and planned the next route for him.  
“...All right Jack, take the offset and walk about 70 feet forward until you reach a big secured hatch, there it is...”  
  
_“All right, Tosh..”_ He eventually answered as he ran through the dark corridor, reaching the hatch and finally opening it.  
  
Through the microphone Tosh clearly was able to hear the shooting of machine guns and a miserably screaming Jack.  
With a shy smile she bit her lips.  
“Sorry Jack - You are my first immortal scout, I just was not able to resist...”

  
  
=======================(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)=======================

  
  
Sitting at the table of the meeting room, Gwen leaned back in her chair, looking at Owen and Ianto.  
“Really guys, we should stop filling Jack up with Retcon after killing him. I think everyone had their fun now...”  
  
Owen rolled his eyes and laid his head back while whistling.  
Ianto cleared his throat, then nodded slightly. “Well, maybe you're right, we're slowly running dry of Retcon anyway...”  
  
“Naaaw, well...” Owen began. “I don't think Jack would mind being centre of our fun games at all..”  
Gwen looked at Owen with her typical reproachful big eyes, when all them suddenly got interrupted by Tosh, who was quickly entering the meeting room too, clearing her throat, indicating she had something essentially to share..  
  
“Guys, I'm afraid we've miscalculated the Retcon-dose again. Jack's poisoned... As usual...”  
A collective harried groaning sounded through the Hub...  
Yes. They kept killing Jack again.

  
  
_The End (?)_


End file.
